


Still Life?

by PaulaMcG



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Artist Remus Lupin, Gen, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), The lost years, Watercolors, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaMcG/pseuds/PaulaMcG
Summary: A scruffy young Remus in a borrowed red jumper starts to paint with red watercolour.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Sunshine Challenge





	Still Life?

**Author's Note:**

> This was sketched on a whim for the first prompt, "red", at the Sunshine Challenge 2020.

**Author's Note:**

> The scene is from an early fic of mine (A Gift, 2004) which I'm in the slow process of rewriting. That story is set in Paris in 1985.


End file.
